1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable decorative objects such as balloons. More specifically, this invention relates to non-latex inflatable articles such as balloon toys and decorations that are shaped so as to provide an enhanced decorative or suggestive visual effect.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Balloons have been used for many generations as toys and as decoration for parties and other festive events. The most common and the most popular types of balloons are fabricated from a latex rubber material. More recently, a specialized type of non latex party balloons have been widely commercialized. Non-latex balloons are typically fabricated from a thin resin film and are characterized in that they tend to be less elastic and therefore more rigid when filled than latex balloons.
A wide array of different types of balloon toys and decorations are now commercially available. Some of these decorations provide one or more balloons within another either partially or fully transparent outer enclosure or balloon. In other instances, only one internal balloon is provided within the outer balloon, but it is formed in a complex, multicolored shape so as to create the appearance of more than one structure. Since the internal balloons typically need to be inflated individually prior to inflation of the outer enclosure or balloon, minimizing the number of the internal balloons that need to be inflated is a generally worthwhile goal.
The quality and the nature of the aesthetic effect that is achieved by the arrangement of the inner balloons with respect to each other and with respect to the outer enclosure is of course quite important in determining the overall aesthetic effect of the decoration. To that end, any improvements that can be made in the area of improving the quality of the aesthetic effect are welcome in the industry, and need exists in the industry for any improvements in this area.
Accordingly, it is an objective to the present invention to provide a balloon decoration that improves the quality of the aesthetic effect that is achieved by having a number of visually discrete structures created by one or more inflatable balloons.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, a balloon device that is constructed according to a first aspect of the invention includes an inflatable encapsulation member that has at least one portion that is substantially transparent; a first balloon member positioned within the inflatable encapsulation member, the first balloon member defining a first aesthetic moiety; a second balloon member positioned within the inflatable encapsulation member, the second balloon member defining a second aesthetic moiety; and a connecting member attached at a first location to the first balloon member and attached at a second location to the second balloon member, and wherein the connecting member has an appearance that maintains an aesthetic separation between the first and second aesthetic moieties.
A balloon device according to a second aspect of the invention includes a first balloon member that defines a first aesthetic moiety; a second balloon member that defines a second aesthetic moiety; and transparent structure connecting the first and second aesthetically balloon members, and wherein the first balloon member, the second balloon member and the transparent structure are configured and arranged so as to maintain an aesthetic separation between the first and second aesthetic moieties.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.